


Jasper's Love

by damonsgirl23



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Dominance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damonsgirl23/pseuds/damonsgirl23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper is in the house with his siblings when he hears the news of Chief Swan's daughter Isabella being his human mate. Shocked Jasper decides to pursue her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

Jasper Whitlock is in his study inside the Cullen house. Being the only single one he feels left out while watching others with their mates. They were all having fun around here. He frowns knowing he is missing his chance to find a soul mate. A person who will want to be with him for him and not be afraid of him.

 

When he turns around hearing his adopted brother Edward coming behind him. He smells sex and he knows that he and Alice need to shower. He hears Edward open his mouth to speak he still stood in front of the window looking outside.

 

Edward wonders what is on Jasper's mind he understood the loneliness but knows with chief Swan's daughter being his human mate that things will change once he tells him about her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper is in the house with his siblings when he hears the news of Chief Swan's daughter Isabella being his human mate. Shocked Jasper decides to pursue her.

Chapter 2

 

He knew he will have to explain to Jasper about him having human mate. That they will meet at Forks high school.

 

Jasper wonders what is on Edward's mind at the moment. He knows he must want to talk to him about something that needs to be brought to his attention. He wants to know what it is. If it’s a problem that he needs to solve for the family or not.

 

“Is there something you need to talk to me about Edward that I should know about today?” Edward understood what Jasper said.

 

“Yes, there is. I have just come from Alice she has a vision of your mate who is Chief Swan's Daughter Isabella Swan. She will be starting her first day of school tomorrow and Alice fixed your schedule so it matches Isabella's for you to meet her and get to know her Jasper.”

 

Jasper is shocked that his mate is human but he loves the sound of her name Isabella. He wonders if she will be with him or want to get to know him once he sees her tomorrow in the morning. 

 

“Than I will look forward to seeing her Edward. Possibly get to know her if she will let me be with her that is.”

 

“Yes I agree. I hope you do because Alice said and I have seen it from her mind that you will be married and happy. She will become one of us after she gives birth to your child Jasper.”

Jasper also wonders if she smells good to him and if he will be able to control his thirst around her when he sees her soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper is in the house with his siblings when he hears the news of Chief Swan's daughter Isabella being his human mate. Shocked Jasper decides to pursue her.

chapter 3

 

Bella woke to her alarm clock. Feeling a bit tired she decided to get dressed since she has taken a shower last night. She will want to make friends on her first day today.

 

She hopes she will have to deal with anyone at school having an interest in her. She has a good feeling that today being her first day will work out fine for her and be good at some point that will make her happy.

 

She got dressed and grabs her school bag heading to school with the keys to her truck that her father got her. She goes downstairs heading down to the front door not having time to eat at the moment.

 

She has a feeling once she gets to school that something will cause a big change in her life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper is in the house with his siblings when he hears the news of Chief Swan's daughter Isabella being his human mate. Shocked Jasper decides to pursue her.

Chapter Four

Bella arrives at Forks high parking in the school parking lot, getting out of her trucking with her keys and bag. She looks across the parking lot notices a silver Volvo and a hummer not far from where she is at in the parking lot.

She turns back around to head to the office in school to grab her schedule and head to her first set of classes afterwards. She hopes she can possibly make friends on her first day of school and not be a loner this time in her life like what happened at her old school.

She heads into the office after opening the door noticing the secretary at the desk. Bella approached the desk waiting for the secretary to notice her to grab her schedule.

Bella taps on the desk noticing the attention from the secretary she said, “Hello, I am here to grab my schedule my name is Isabella Swan.”

The secretary Mrs. Cope looks at her with a kind smile she said, “Oh yes, Chief' Swan's daughter we have been expecting you to come here. Here is your schedule and a slip sheet and a map to the school make sure to get your teachers to sign the slip and bring it back here to the office.”

She grabs her schedule, map, and slip sheet, she waves bye to Mrs. Cope and leaves the office heading into the hallway to head to her first class after she finds it. Bella stopped in the middle of the hallway looking at the map to her classes when she bumped into someone she turns to look and sees a gangly face teen with glasses.

He notices that she is new he decided to introduce himself to her, “Hi your Isabella Swan, the names Eric Yorkie, I got the eyes and ears of this place I can help you with your classes if you want.”

Bella smiles at him nervously she said, “No thanks I can find them on my own but thanks for the help I need to head to my first class.”

She smiles at him and waves bye as she left him in the hallway heading to her first class U.S. History hoping to get there on time before the bell rings. Bella notices the number 201 the name of her class at the top she opens the door heading inside hoping to not be caught after the bell when it rings again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper is in the house with his siblings when he hears the news of Chief Swan's daughter Isabella being his human mate. Shocked Jasper decides to pursue her.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 5

 

Bella walks straight toward the teacher handing out her slip to Mr. Wood. She sees him signing the slip and handing it back to her. Finding a seat in the back she notices a honey blonde wavy haired male with pale skin and golden eyes looking at her with love in his eyes.

 

She notices the seat next to him is empty. She goes to sit by him hoping to talk to him sometime in school probably after class ends. She knew she will do anything to be with him. She feels a pull to him that she can’t explain.

 

Jasper looks at her. He wanted to talk to his mate Bella. He has heard around school that she has been talked about and he hopes to get to know her. He has a feeling coming of her of lust and love that he is excited to experience.

 

He knew he can’t wait to get her to be alone with him and see if she will get to know him as much as he will want to get to know her in return. He understood if she was nervous about him. He hopes she will want to get to know him.

 

She wonders before the class starts if she will get a chance to know this honey blonde wavy haired boy. She would want to be his girlfriend if he asked her. It would make her happy. She is also wondering what having sex with him would be like.

 

She decided now is the time to ask him before class begins. Hoping he will talk to her and introduce herself.

 

“Hi my name is Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella what is your name?” She said to him.

 

“My name is Jasper Whitlock. It’s nice to meet you Bella. Maybe we can spend time together and talk more at lunch with my family and after school at my home.” He said to her.

 

“That's fine Jasper. I will love to talk to you at lunch time and spend time with you after school at your home as well.” She said to him.

 

“Good we might as well pay attention in class. I will escort you to your next one if you need help. Then we can walk to the cafeteria to have lunch with me and my siblings Bella.” He said to her.

 

“Sure I would love that Jasper.” She said to him.

 

Afterwards she and Jasper turned back to the front of the class to pay attention to the teacher Mr. Wood. She knew that she can’t wait to spend more time with him and get to know him after school besides sitting with his siblings at lunchtime.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper is in the house with his siblings when he hears the news of Chief Swan's daughter Isabella being his human mate. Shocked Jasper decides to pursue her.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

 

Chapter 6

 

Jasper stood up after the bell rang for class to end. He walks toward Bella as she is getting up from her seat in class. He smiles at her while holding out his hand for her to take it. They walk out of the class together. He escorts her to her next class.

 

Bella wonders why he is coming to her next class with her. She is curious if he has the same schedule as her. She wants to ask him about it and see that she can spend time with him more after school besides sitting with him and his siblings at lunchtime in the cafeteria.

 

She looks at him with love in her eyes and smiling at him while holding hands and walking inside English together. She hopes to be his girlfriend somehow and have him be in her life and spend as much time as she gets to with him.

 

He notices her giving him a curious look about him going to her next class. He wants to her to explain that he has the same schedule as her. He wonders if after school he should tell her he is a vampire and that she is his mate. He wonders what she will say or do about it.

 

He understands that he will want to be with her and have her in his life and spend as much time as he can with her each day while going to the same school. He thinks about what he wants from her. How he will want to kiss her and show everyone that she is his and that no one else can have her but him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper is in the house with his siblings when he hears the news of Chief Swan's daughter Isabella being his human mate. Shocked Jasper decides to pursue her.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 7

Jasper walks out of the class he has with his mate Isabella walking beside her he leads her straight towards the cafeteria to sit with him and his siblings. He wants her to know more about himself and get to know him while he can spend time with her after the school day is over with.

He would need to make some decisions concerning his future with his mate Isabella and have her in his life more as the day progresses to be a long day for him and her both. He feels that something is going to happen one of these days that can change big time for him that he will learn to deal with in order to be with her.

Bella feels him beside her with a smile walking alongside him as she heads to the cafeteria with him to eat lunch and meet his siblings. She hopes they will like her and would want to get to know her as well which will be good because she will want to know them and Jasper more so even than with how she feels for him.

She sees him reaching for her hand to hold it in his while walking along beside her she feels him pulling it up towards his lips while looking at her to give her hand a kiss and smirk at her. She smiles at him with a blush knowing she loves him and has feelings for him with wanting to be together with him.

She understands how she feels about him she looks at him with a smile as he pulls his lips away from her hand she said, “I love you Jasper I know we just met but I do have feelings for you.”

“I'm glad Darlin that you have feelings for me because I do for you too.” he said to her 

“That's great Jasper.” she said to him 

He did not say anything else just smiles at her as he leads her to the cafeteria holding her hand. He walks with her to the table after getting her something to eat to sit with him and his siblings. 

He hopes Alice and them will like her especially Rosalie for he knows how she feels about humans and how they should live a normal life since she never got one. He is surprised when he and his mate Isabella sat down across from them at the same table noticing Rosalie smiling at him and Bella.

He smiles at his sister Rosalie back along with seeing his other siblings except Edward is feeling bloodlust from his mate Isabella which bothers him immensely. He knew he has to protect her just in case Edward goes to attack her when their home with her and he spends time with her.

Bella smiles back at the blonde female smiling at her noticing the other two smiling except for the bronze red haired male who is frowning at her with black eyes she thought of that as weird. She wonders why he is doing that but looks to Jasper who is frowning at Edward and giving him a glare.

 

She knows something must be up when she hears Jasper introduce her to them, “Bella I would like you to meet my sister Rosalie, her boyfriend and my adopted brother Emmet, my little sister Alice and her boyfriend Edward who is also my other brother in the family.”

 

“Nice to meet you all I'm happy to see that Jasper wanted to introduce me to you guys.” she said to them 

Rosalie smiles at her before winking at her brother Jasper with a smile she said, “Its nice to meet you Bella family calls me Rose.”

“Well, than its nice to be talking to you Rose.” she said to her 

Alice looks at her with an excited face she said, “I know we are going to be sisters and best friends Bella.”

“That's nice Alice I'm glad we get to be best friends as well.” she said to her 

Emmet smiles at Jasper's mate Isabella he said, “I'm happy you got to meet us Belly Boo its nice that you get to sit with us.” 

“Its nice as well Emmy Bear thanks for the compliment.” she said to him 

Jasper smiles at the nicknames Emmet and his mate Isabella are giving each other noticing his three siblings getting along and waiting for Edward to do something knowing him it will be bad. He hopes things can change when he has Isabella over to the house a lot and sees to her needs and make sure she is taken care of.

He knows he will protect his mate Isabella even from his brother Edward as well or any other vampire they will come across who will want to harm her. He wants to be able to turn her when the time is right to make her like him one day since he knows Alice must have seen her like them.

When he turns to give Isabella a kiss on his lips he feels her kissing him back while pulling her onto his lap to hold her and keep kissing her longer. He knows he will do anything for her feeling the kiss become deeper he smirks in the kiss at her feeling the feelings of lust and love coming from her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper is in the house with his siblings when he hears the news of Chief Swan's daughter Isabella being his human mate. Shocked Jasper decides to pursue her.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 8

 

He pulls away from her lips keeping her on his lap showing everyone that she is his and he will do anything for her. He even thought to keep her away from other human boys who want to pursue her and also to protect her just in case if Edward attacks her due to his bloodlust and her being his singer.

He will do what it takes to make sure she is protected and safe from any harm that will come to her. He feels something for her and would want to do all he can to show his love for her.

Jasper wonders what his mate Isabella is thinking in her mind at this moment. He knows it can be something important that he has yet to figure out for himself.

 

He feels that something is happening that makes the pull deeper between him and his human mate Isabella who he still has in his arms and on his lap. He will do what he can to make sure she is happy with him and will never leave him or be apart from him.

He hopes she can be his girlfriend if he asks her and see about spending more time with her alone after the school day is over. He will want to do what he can to make sure that she is with him and will be at his house with him.

When he sees Mike coming over to the table finding an interest in his mate. He knew he will say something to not have him near his mate.

He hears Mike ask, “What are you doing at the Cullens table Bella I was wondering if I can ask you out.”

He became frustrated and wonders what his mate is going to say but he knows what he will say to this human boy who has an interest in his mate. When he hears Bella answer him, “Can't you see I'm with Jasper Mike and no I will not go out with you if anyone asks me out anymore Jasper will handle you and anyone else who bothers me by wanting to go out with them. I am with Jasper not you.”

He smirks at Mike knowing he has his mate with him and she agrees to be with him and be his girlfriend. He will do anything for her and have her with him in his life while spending time with him and have her in his life while she spends time with him.

Jasper decided to speak to Mike to get his point across, “Isabella is with me Mike she is my girlfriend and she wants to be with me I suggest you leave before you get hurt by me for bothering her.”

Mike frowned but left Bella alone with Jasper after hearing the warning wanting no part in being beaten up by him. He left to go back to his table with his friends to talk about something else while not having his mind on Bella who is with Jasper Hale.

Bella wonders what she can say about her feelings to Jasper knowing she feels something for him and would want to be together with him. She knows she will agree to be with him and be his girlfriend in some way for anything to happen.

 

She knew she will want to be with him and spend a lot of time with him after school even if its at his home with his family. She hopes to spend as much time as she gets with him alone and have things happen to be good or her to be together with him and spend alone time with him.

She understood about her feelings for Jasper and what she will want to do about it besides continue with kissing him as she will want him to kiss her back. She thinks in her mind, how much she loves and cares about him in some way for anything to happen and do things right in her life to be good for her to be with him.

When she feels him pull her close to give her another kiss she kisses him back with a smile on her lips. After she pulls away she sees him smirk at her knowing she loves him and he loves her with wanting to be together with her.

Just after that both hear the bell rang signaling for their next class to start. Bella gets up to throw her tray of food away and put the tray on the counter and then head to her Chemistry class with Jasper following her. 

She wonders if he is in all of her classes and becoming excited about it. She knows she will do anything for him with wanting to be together with him.

She hopes his Parents will like her and want to get to know her as she hopes she can get to know Jasper and them including his siblings as well. Though she is not sure about Edward for he keeps giving her a glare and she is becoming nervous about it until she sees Jasper giving him a glare causing Edward to stop bothering her.

Afterwards, Bella and Jasper enter their class together hoping to sit next to each other and spend as much time as they can together in class. She would want to do all she can to be together with Jasper more and spend more time with him while getting to know him and hope he wants to know more about her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper is in the house with his siblings when he hears the news of Chief Swan's daughter Isabella being his human mate. Shocked Jasper decides to pursue her.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

 

Chapter 9

 

After the school day ended Jasper walks with Bella out to her truck. He turns to ask her, “Bella would you mind me driving your truck to get to my family's home with us following them behind in your car.”

“Sure Jasper.” she said to him handing him the keys to her truck 

He moves her to the passenger side opens the car door for her after helping her inside he closes the passenger door heading towards the driver's side and getting into the car. He starts driving fast to follow his family in Edward's Volvo towards the outskirts of Forks to their home.

He wonders what Esme and Carlisle will think of her when he introduces her to them. He knows he will want them to like her and also to help him keep an eye on Edward to make sure he does not harm his mate Isabella.

He will do anything for her to make sure she is safe even from his own adopted brother Edward. He understood with her being Edward's singer that things can change and he will have to look into plans to make her like him soon as he spends time with her more since she is his girlfriend.

He sees her out of the corner of his eyes panicking from the speed he is driving in her car. He knew he will do anything to make sure she does not panic anymore as he reaches to hold her hand in his.

Feeling her calm down from him sending calming vibes out to her. He parks the car after driving through the long driveway and gets out while helping her out of her car.

He closes her side of the door hands her the keys to her truck and grabs her hand to lead her inside the Cullen house to introduce her to their adopted parents Carlisle and Esme. He wonders what they will think of her when they meet her for he knows he loves her and hopes they will like her as well.

 

He figures anything is possible he sees Isabella turning to him with a smile as he hears Alice call out, “Mom, Dad, were home.Jasper has brought a girl home.”

He sees Carlisle and Esme coming out to greet Isabella knowing that she is his mate. He hopes they can help Edward with his control for her blood.

Carlisle and Esme see Jasper holding hands with a heart shaped face pal skinned long mahogany brown hair girl. Both smile towards her as Carlisle decided to introduce himself to her, “You must be Isabella Swan.”

“Just Bella is fine.” she said to Carlisle and Esme 

“Well, Bella its nice to meet you my name is Carlisle Cullen this is my wife Esme Cullen we are happy to have you in our home.” he said to her 

“Its nice to meet you both.” she said to him 

“I hope you like our home Bella.” Esme said to her 

“I do its lovely Esme.” she said to her 

“We are happy you came here Bella.” she said to her 

“Me too. Its nice to meet Jasper's parents.” she said to them 

“Its nice to meet you as well Bella.” Carlisle said to her 

“We will let you kids enjoy your timke getting to know each other while we head out alright.” he said to them and Bella 

“Okay Dad.” Emmet said to him 

After their parents leave the house, Jasper takes her up to his bedroom to spend time with her as the others are off with their significant others in the house. He knows he will want more alone time with her before Alice grabs her to give her a makeover.

He opens the door to his bedroom on the second floor that is attached to his study. He leads her inside closing the door behind him and allowing her to look around his bedroom with him watching her.

He looks at her with a smirk feeling her admire his bedroom and turning to look at him with a blush on her face. He said, “Like my bedroom Bella.” 

“Yes, I do Jasper.” she said to him 

“Good well, the door over there on the other side is attatched to my study and the door across from the bed is the bathroom.” he said to her 

“Okay will you show me your study Jasper.” she said to him 

“Maybe some other time Bella.” he said to her 

“Alright.” she said to him 

“I want to spend as much time as I can with you and get to know you more myself.” he said to her 

“Okay I can't wait to know more about you as well Jasper.” she said to him 

“I'm not sure if you will like my history about who I really am Bella.” he said to her 

“I trust you Jasper.” she said to him 

“I have something to tell you before we go far into this relationship with each other Bella.” he said to her 

“Alright what is it you have to tell me Jasper.” she said to him 

“I'm a vampire Bella me and my whole family are.” he said to her 

“I know you won't hurt me Jasper.” she said to him 

“I know that Darlin. But you are Edward's singer and I will need to protect you from him.” he said to her 

“That's fine Jasper I will be happy for you to protect me just in case he wants to attack me.” she said to him 

“I have a different history of how I came to be a vampire more than my siblings who have their own story as well our Parents Bella.” he said to her 

“Will you tell me Jasper I will not judge you, I trust you with my life.” she said to him 

“Alight I will tell you Darlin.” he said to her 

He sat down after motioning her to sit on his bed with him and told her. How he came to be the youngest major in the Texas Calvary joining at the age of nineteen and after evacuating men, woman, and children to safety. He met three women one of them being his sire Maria, how he served in her army the rewards he got from her for destroying newborns for her after their first year and getting the scars from it. As well how he sired Peter and Charlotte how he let Charlotte and Peter go with them coming back for him and taking him away from the hell he lived in. When he met Edward and Alice one night after he left Peter and Charlotte's home to be on his own. Why he was on the animal diet after joining the family. And how he met her today knowing she is his mate. 

“Your my mate Isabella Swan.” he said to her 

“I'm happy to be your mate Jasper. You are the greatest person I know to live through all of that I love you scars and all. You mean everything to me.” she said to him 

 

“I'm glad you said that Darlin. Because you mean everything to me as well.” he said to her 

After that he leans down to kiss her bringing her onto his lap to hold her. He feels her kiss him back smirking in the kiss knowing the love and lust she feels for him that he is showing to her through the kiss. 

When he pulls back from her he lays down with her to enjoy his time with her for the rest of the day. Before they have to deal with his siblings downstairs soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper is in the house with his siblings when he hears the news of Chief Swan's daughter Isabella being his human mate. Shocked Jasper decides to pursue her.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 10

Jasper watches as she sleeps beside him. He knows with Alice's help she will spend the night tonight since today is Friday. He hopes with spending the weekend with him and his family will be good to get to know her.

He knows he loves her and would do anything for his mate Isabella Swan. He wants to spend time with her more alone while getting to know her and having her with him will bring a blessing in his life.

He feels her love for him hearing her whisper his name in her sleep. He smirked at that knowing she loves him and is dreaming about him in her sleep.

He wonders if will talk about him every night in her sleep when she does go home Sunday evening. He hears the door to his bedroom being opened he turns to look at who it is noticing its Alice who smiles at him and Bella he hears her whisper, “Its done Bella is going to stay with us this weekend since today is Friday and she is going to go home Sunday.”

“Thanks Ali.” he said to her 

“No problem, I am going to be with Edward now while you spend time with her.” she said to him 

He smiles after she left while he grabs Bella to hold her in his arms. He feels her moving around on him he smirks hearing more about her dream and what she is dreaming about him.

He feels that he will do anything for her and get her to be with him in every way that can happen in his life from here on out. He will want to be intimate with her one of these nights when they are alone in his family's home together with the others outside of the house.

He will do what it takes to make sure she is alright and not be in danger just in case any other vampires come to this area in Forks. He will make sure she is safe from harm and can be with him on a road trip if it comes to them leaving here.

Though he will have no qualms taking down any vampires who want to harm her in a fight to protect her. He will do what he can to make sure she is his and not to be touched by any other males or harmed by other vampires including his adopted brother Edward.

 

He knows with Alice keeping her mate and husband Edward in line that he hopes no bad things will happen towards his mate Bella from him. He loves Isabella and would do anything for her knowing he likes being himself around her and nothing else can change that. 

He feels Isabella sitr awake in the wee hours of the morning he smirks feeling her move along him and him becoming hard against her. He cannot wait to find out if she will scream out his name once he does become intimate with her and if she is a hellcat in bed.

He sees her open her eyes to look at him with a smile, he smiles back at her with love in his eyes for her. He feels now that she knows what him and his family are that things can change and everything good can happen between him and her.

He understands what he can do for her to get her to know that she means so much to him and would not want to leave her. He wants to express his emotions more with her as he leans up to give her a kiss exploring her mouth with his tongue while feeling her kiss him back.

When, he sits up with her on his lap sharing a kiss with her feels wonderful to him. He understands how much he cares about her and would want to have her in his life.

He pulls back from her mouth and lips to smirk at her, he said, “Hello Darlin, I trust you slept well with me by you this evening.”

“Yes, Jasper.” she said to him 

“Any dreams you want to tell me about that has you say my name out loud.” he said to her 

He sees her blush as he hears her say to him,

“I dreamed we were intimate and it was wonderful especially with me like you Jasper.” 

“I'm happy you said that darlin. I hope you will let me change you to be like me one of these days.” he said to her 

“I would love that Jasper. I want to be with you forever.” she said to him 

“Good.” he said to her 

He grabs her hand to lead her out of his bedroom and towards the hallway to go downstairs to the main floor of his family's home. He knows he will want his siblings to get to know her and possibly make friends with her especially Rose.

He hopes once she gets to know Rose and hears her story that nothing will change and her and his adopted sister can become friends. He knew he will want that more than anything to make sure it can happen and have her be friends with her and his other siblings while he also wants to keep watch on Edward.

He does not want Edward to harm his mate Isabella no matter what even if he has to fight him to keep him in line if Alice can't than he will. He knows he will protect his mate Isabella from Edward if he decides to want to drink from her after attacking her in the house.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper is in the house with his siblings when he hears the news of Chief Swan's daughter Isabella being his human mate. Shocked Jasper decides to pursue her.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 11

 

Jasper enters the living room while holding his mate Isabella's hand noticing his siblings with their husbands staring at him and Isabella with a smile. He sees Isabella smiling at them as he turns to see Alice rushing towards Bella to give her a hug.

He hears her say, 

“I hope we can become sisters since we are going to become best friends I've seen it.”

He notices Isabella looking at her with a weird and nervous expression on her face and said, “Okay I hope we can become best friends and sisters as well Alice.”

He sees Alice pulling back from her with a smile as she said, “I hope so too Bella.”

He watches as Alice walks over to her mate and husband Edward who pulls her into his arms to give her a hug. He sees his mate Isabella smiling at the two before turning to see his adopted twin and sister Rose smiling at his mate Bella as well who said,

“Welcome to the family Bella.”

“Thanks Rosalie.” she said to her 

“Bella family calls me Rose.” she said to her 

“Okay than thanks again Rose.” Bella said to her 

“Your welcome Bella.” she said to her 

“Bellybear I hope we get to pull a lot of pranks together around here.” Emmett said to her 

“Of course Emmybear I will love too.” she said to him 

Jasper feels happiness from the nickname she gave Emmett after he called her Bellybear. He smiles down at his mate Isabella knowing she is making his family happy.

He will do everything he can to make sure his mate Isabella is happy as well as she will fit in well with him and his adopted family. He will make sure no harm comes to her especially from his adopted mind-reading brother Edward who needs to control his bloodlust around her.

He will make sure no harm comes to his mate Isabella while he is around in order that no harm will be done to her at all. He thought if Edward starting acting like a newborn if his mate spills blood he will make sure to treat him like one and take care of him after calling in his brother Peter and sister in law Charlotte for help with Edward.

 

He also knew before that happens that he will make sure Isabella is changed and not human anymore. He does not want any dangers to happen for her and will help her through her newborn phase as a vampire when she turns. 

He turns to his mate Isabella he said, “Are you happy your here spending time with me and visiting my family here darlin.”

“Yes Jasper I am.” she said to him 

“Good well I'm glad.” he said to her 

Afterwards he pulls her down on his lap in a chair while he and his siblings turn on the TV to watch a movie together in the living room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper is in the house with his siblings when he hears the news of Chief Swan's daughter Isabella being his human mate. Shocked Jasper decides to pursue her.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 12

Jasper notices Bella has fallen asleep and decided to take her back up to his bedroom near his study on the second floor for her to rest for the rest of the night. He knew he would want to be there with her and hold her in his arms while she is asleep in his bed.

He carries her enter his bedroom that is attached to his study. He lays her down on his bed hoping for her to get enough sleep to wake up in the morning on Saturday to spend more time with him alone.

He will want to make sure that things are taken care of for her to have a fun time with him when he asks her out on a date. He has a feeling that something is going to happen and that things are going to change and become much better for him to be with her more each day.

He feels that things are going to look up to be good for him since he is together with his mate Isabella Swan. He knows having her in his life will make him happy and that nothing bad will happen between them for her to be in danger anytime soon.

He understood as he holds his mate Isabella in his arms on his bed watching her sleep that things can change and happen to go good for him to be happy in his life knowing she is with him. He wonders if anything will have to change once he changes her to be like him and have her in his life for eternity.

Jasper decided to close his eyes and enjoy the feeling of his mate Isabella in his arms while he lays down with her to relax. He hopes by the time she wakes up that things can change and happen naturally on its course between him and her that will make them both happy together.

Hours Later in the Cullen House...

 

Bella wakes up feeling a kiss along her jaw and heading straight for her neck. She smirks knowing its Jasper she turns around in his arms to see him smiling at her that turned into a smirk with love in his eyes for her.

She smiles at him as she said,

“I love you Jasper.”

“I love you too darlin. Did you sleep well.” he said to her 

“Yes, though sorry I did not stay up longer through the movie Jasper.” she said to him 

“That's fine I'm not mad darlin. I'm happy I get to lay here with you in my arms on my bed.” he said to her 

“I'm happy to be here with you in your bedroom Jasper.” she said to him 

“Me too darlin.” he said to her 

She watches as he goes into lean down and give her a kiss. She feels his lips on hers asking for entrance with his tongue running along her lower lip. 

She opens her mouth for him to explore and kisses him back as she feels his tongue in her mouth. She will do anything to prove to him that she loves him.

When she feels him pull back from her mouth and lips with a smirk she smiles at him to show she loves him. She understands how much she loves her mate Jasper and would want to be with him forever and more if he still wants her to be with him for eternity as a vampire.

She sees him become angry as he sits up and pulls her onto his lap, she hears him say,

“I do not want to ever have you feel your underserving or not worthy to be with me Isabella. You are everything to me and make me happy if I catch you feeling that wayv again I will bend over my knees and spank you.” 

“I'm sorry for thinking and feeling that way Jasper.” she said to him 

“Your forgiven darlin.” he said to her 

After that he pulls her into his arms to give her a hug and a quick kiss on the lips. He smiles at her showing her his love for her as he said, 

“Would you be willing to go on a date with me tomorrow night Bella.”

“Sure Jasper I would love to go out on a date with you.” she said to him 

“Good, I'm happy you said that to me.” he said to her 

“I'm happy that we are together Jasper and I hope the date I will have with you will make me even happier as well.” she said to him 

“Trust me darlin it will be.” he said to her 

Afterwards, he takes her by the hand after slowly getting off the bed and moving her off his lap. He walks with her out of his bedroom to go downstairs for her to eat dinner that he knows Esme has cooked for his mate Isabella.


End file.
